Story I Operation BIGCITY
by brunocantermi48
Summary: First Story in a Series of KND/Courage the Cowardly Dog Crossover Fanfics, based on Courage's episode 'Courage in The Big Stinkin' City' Muriel wins a sitar contest and will perform her sitar live! but what happens when they get lost in NY! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

KND/Courage the Cowardly Dog Crossover Series

Story I – Operation B.I.G. – C.I.T.Y: Courage in the Big Stinkin' City.

Featuring Characters created by Mr. Warburton and John. R. Dilworth.

Disclaimer: I, Obviously ain't own none of them! They're property of their respective owners!

Chapter I – Apresentation and Profiles.

Hi, guys! I Brunocantermi48, your host and head writer for these series, and I present here an awesome series of KND/Courage Crossovers based in both KND and Courage episodes! And now I'm going to present to you guys, before it starts, some profiles of the characters I'm gonna use on the fanfics. Here they go:

**KND:**

**Numbuh 1 – (Nigel Uno) – Nigel Uno, the kind of workaholic leader of the KND Sector V, is in the series a kind of Anti – Hero, partly because of his apparent stubbornness, and some influence from conviving with Eustace, what can lead to occasinonal frictions with his teammates, his girlfriend Lizzie Devine, Courage and Muriel. His outfit remains unchanged during the series, but he now wears a Friendship Band made for him by Numbuh 3 on his left wrist.**

**Numbuh 2 – (Hoagie. P. Gilligan, Jr.) – Hoagie. P. Gilligan. Jr, the pilot of the team here will play the mediator, along with Numbuh 5, between Numbuh 1, Eustace and Muriel. Hoagie sometimes continues to make his trademark lame jokes, which can lead to some beatings from Numbuh 5 and occasional Rolling Pin bashings from Muriel. He and numbuh 5, on the series, will be Boyfriend and Girlfriend. Numbuh 2's outfit in the series may vary during the series, once he now declined the use of his traditional blue shirt, and now he wears casual monochromatic T – Shirts and wears a Friendship Band made for him by Numbuh 3 on his left wrist, continuining to use his Usual light brown pants with black and white sneakers.**

**Numbuh 3 – (Kuki 'Kuki – Chan' Sanban) – Kuki Sanban, the sweetie of sector V, will be on the stories Courage's Main Caregiver and Protector along with Muriel and Numbuhs 4 and 5, in charge of providing courage a warm lap and clean and warm bed. She'll be still a little airhead, but her convivence with the Bagges will make her more aware and smart as Numbuh 5 is. Her Caring, loving, friendly and virtuous attitude will make her a source of moral and reason for both her teammates and the Bagges, something manifested on Numbuh 3' determined willingness to help Muriel with her household chores and determination to make Eustace a better person. She and Numbuh 4, on the series, will be Girlfriend and Boyfriend, having their relationship started after the events occurred on the fanfic Operation KUKI by GoldenFlither. Numbuh 3' Outfit in the series will be varied and colorful, with she wearing T – Shirts, Skirts, black tight pants, monochromatic socks matching the color of the T - shirts and dichromatic sneakers, and using acessories as headbands and wristbands, also matching the colors of the T – Shirts, with her hair sometimes tied up in a bun, and she wears a Friendship Band made by herself on her left wrist.**

**Numbuh 4 – (Wallabee 'Wally – Kun' Beetles) – Wallabee Beetles, Still the 'Tough One' of Sector V, but now much more softer and sweeter, after becoming Numbuh 3' s boyfriend, will be on the stories, Along with Numbuhs 3 and 5 and Muriel, Courage' s main caregiver and protector, in charge of helping to feed him, taking him to walk around and playing fetch with him, Numbuh 4 is now a more warmer, calmer and caring little boy, seeming a bit girly, but still tough, he still likes wrestling, rock music and radical sports like skating and cyclism, but now he passed to love Rainbow Monkeys, Plush Toys and Flowers, much to Numbuh 3's delight, and he now likes to walk around holding hands with his Girlfriend, both of them holding a Rainbow Monkey on the other arm, and to cuddle with his girlfriend. Numbuh 4's Outfit in the series like Numbuh 3's, will be also varied and colorful, with he wearing monochromatic T – Shirts, and blue jeans, Monochromatic socks matching the colors of the T - Shirts and dichromatic sneakers, and using accessories as headbands and wristbands, also matching the colors of the T - Shirts like Numbuh 3, and he wears a Friendship Band made for him by Numbuh 3 on his left wrist.**

**Numbuh 5 – (Abigail 'Abby – Chan' Lincoln) – Abigail Lincoln, the Second – In – Command of Sector V, Will be on the series, along with Muriel and Numbuhs 3 and 4, Courage' s Main Caregiver and Protector, in charge of helping Muriel to give him regular bathing and playing with him along Numbuh 4. She will also, along with Numbuh 2, be the mediator between Numbuh 1, Eustace and Muriel, despite sometimes getting annoyed with Numbuh 2's jokes and Eustace's laziness and incompetence, but, being the 'Cool One', she undoubtedly will be able to keep her cool. Numbuh 5's Outfit on the series, resembling Numbuhs 3 and 4's ones will also feature Monochromatic T – shirts and Blue Jeans, hers with a skirt over the jeans, monochromatic socks matching the colors of the T – Shirts, and accessories like headbands and wristbands, Also matching the colors of the T – Shirts, with the Headband under her usual baseball cap, with her hair braided or tied up in a bun. and she wears a Friendship Band made for her by numbuh 3 on her left wrist.**

**Numbuh 49 – (Lizzie Devine) – Lizzie Devine, Numbuh 1's nearly fanatic girlfriend, ****recently graduated from the cadets next door, and transferred to Nowhere, Kansas, with him and Sector V to the Bagge Home, will be more like a bomb about to explode on the series, owing to her nearly obsession with Numbuh 1 and frequent clashes with her teammates, Eustace, Muriel, Courage and Ma Bagge, but anyway, she'll prove a great help for Sector V. Her outfit on the series will remain unchanged.**

**Numbuh 82 – (Tommy Gilligan) – Tommy Gilligan, Numbuh 2's Younger Brother, Realising that being 'The Tommy' wasn't giving him any rewarding motivation, decided to undergo all KND training and habilitation again to again become a KND operative, now choosing the codename "Numbuh 82", at advice from his instructor Numbuh 60. Once graduated from the Cadets Next Door again, his skills of 2x4 technology which he learned from his big brother Numbuh 2, are proving to be fundamental for the aprimoration of Sector V's 2x4 technology and gadgets, having his friendship with his brother and his teammates flourished more and more, especially with Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4, including a promising love with his teammate Numbuh 89, Numbuh 3's sister. Numbuh 82's outfit in the series will remain unchanged, but he wears a Friendship Band made for him by numbuh 3 on his left wrist.**

**Numbuh 89 – (Mushi 'Mushi – Chan' Sanban) – Mushi Sanban, Numbuh 3's little sister, was once thought that she'd never be a KND operative but rather a villain, especially after the events of Operation C.L.U.E.S and Operation S.P.A.N.K.E.N.S.T.I.N.E. But, after realizing all wrong things she had done, and missing her sister's love, especially after what happened in the Fanfic Operation KUKI, by GoldenFilther, in which, after knowing that her sister almost died saving Numbuh 5 from the DCFDTL, Mushi decided to apologize for all bad things she did, and, after dumping 'King' Sandy by telephone, she decided to join the KND to be more closer to her sister, and after graduating from the Cadets Next Door with an astonishing brilliance and incredible demonstration of Fighting, Nursing and Stealth Skills, she took the codename "Numbuh 89", and quickly rose through the ranks in her team to become a Junior Medical Operative under her Sister Numbuh 3, a Junior Hand – to – Hand Combat Operative Under Numbuh 4, and a Junior Stealth Operative, Junior Espionage Expert and Junior Spy under Numbuh 5, much to her sister's happiness. Numbuh 89, on the history, like numbuhs 3, 4 and 5, is willing to help Muriel in taking care and loving Courage, as well as protecting her from Eustace, whom she, like Shirley the Medium, calls 'The Stupid One'. Numbuh 89's outfit in the series, like Numbuh 3's outfit, will be varied and colorful, featuring monochromatic T – Shirts, skirts, black tight pants, monochromatic socks matching the color of the T – Shirts, and dichromatic sneakers, with accessories like headbands and wristbands, also matching the color of the T – Shirts, with her hair sometimes tied up in a bun. She also wears a Friendship Band made for her by her sister Numbuh 3.**

**The operatives of the Global Command – Numbuhs 86, 60, 362 and others – After recomissioning Courage, Eustace, Muriel and Ma Bagge as KND operatives, the KND Global Command transferred numbuh 1 and his sector, along with their treehouse, to Nowhere, Kansas, to live with them, also undertaking a massive operation to fasten the Sector V Treehouse into the Bagge Farmhouse. They frequently receive complaints about Eustace's laziness, incompetence and lack of manners, only making it up because of Muriel's kindness.**

**The KND Villains – Like any other kind of villains we know, the KND Villains: Father, The DCFDTL, Mr. Boss, Stickybeard, Gramma Stuffum, The Crazy Old Cat Lady, Knightbrace, President Jimmy McGarfield, the Six – Gum – Gang and others, after receiving news from Sector V's Transference, went on**** to move to Nowhere either, and forming alliances with the local villains, especially Father and the DCFDTL teaming with Katz and Le Quack, Mr. Boss teaming with Dr. Zalost, and other affiliations.**

**Courage the Cowardly Dog:**

**Courage, the Cowardly Dog – Here, our scared, but courageous dog, a former KND operative, was recomissioned as Numbuh 302, belonging to the old sector NH, in which he was Second – in – Command and spy, like Numbuh 5 is in Sector V, during from 1968 to 1990 (Courage is born in 1963, then he is 43 years old now, because the series is set in 2006.). Pampered by Muriel and Numbuhs 3, 4, 5 and 89, as a KND operative, he is willing to battle the KND villains and his own enemies.**

**Muriel Bagge – Here, Muriel, our kind – hearted and Well – Cooking lady, also a former KND operative, is recomissioned as Numbuh 360, the old Sector Leader of the Sector NH Team, she, despite an apparent obliviousness, proved to be a capable and reliable leader, ready to smash villains with her trusted rolling pin, which she also uses to bash Esutace on the head for scaring Courage, Numbuh 1 for being quite annoying sometimes, and Numbuh 2, for his lame jokes. (Muriel is born in 1941, then she is ****65 years old.)**

**Eustace Bagge – Here, Eustace, the Grumpy old farmer, is the farming, food – providing and fix – it – all operative of sector NH, although he seems to do nothing to accomplish those duties. Recomissioned as Numbuh 225, He struggles to get adapted to the new life he is having now, leading to clashes with Numbuh 5, including an undesired influence on Numbuh 1. (Eustace is born in 1932, then he is 74 years old.)**

**Ma Bagge – Here, Eustace's Mother, Ma Bagge, is recomissioned as Numbuh 270, the Hand – to – Hand Combat and Projetist of sector NH. Her bickering with Eustace was one of the main reasons for the Decomissioning of the entire sector in 1990, but once recomissioned, she is determined to recover the lost time and bring their team to its former glory, even if it means more bickering with Eustace because of Courage. (Ma Bagge is born in 1910, then she is 96 years old.)**

**The Computer – Courage's computer is supposed to help, but makes it with arrogance and irony, much to the annoyance of the KND operatives.**

**Dr. Vindaloo – The Indian – Born family doctor, despite generally not being able to even treat simple diseases on them, he always manages to devise cures for them.**

**Di Lung – A young Chinese inventor whose help is sometimes asked for by the KND. He is known for saying: 'Watch where you're going, ya fool!'**

**Courage's Enemies – Katz, Le Quack, The Cajun Fox, Dr. Zalost and others. After meeting the KND Villains, they become obsessed to partner with them to defeat both Courage and the KND.**

Well, Here you go! Soon I'll be writing the next chapters! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II – Introduction: The Transference of Sector V and the Recomissioning of Sector NH – Part I

Short Synopsis of this chapter: The KND goes to the KND Moonbase to an important meeting and Numbuh 362 tells them they would be recommissioning an old KND Sector active from the late 60s to the early 90s, and that their treehouse would be transferred, along with them, to that sector, which is located in Nowhere, Kansas, while an insuspecting couple of farmers and their dog are living. How will they react to that?

At the Sector V Treehouse in Cleveland, Ohio, Our five heroes are at an off-day, relaxing and watching TV. Numbuh 5 was reading a magazine, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 82, and Numbuh 89 were playing videogames, the two lovebirds Numbuhs 3 and 4 were cuddling themselves on the couch and watching their three friends play, Numbuh 49 was complaining about the food, and Numbuh 1 was on his room analyzing some mission specs.

"Well, I got you now, little sanban! Get ready to be destroyed!", said Numbuh 2, with a menacing look.

"That's what We'll see, big Gilligan! Never underestimate Numbuh 89!", numbuh 89 replied, chuckling, and when Numbuh 2 got distracted, she aimed at his spaceship and destroyed it completely! "Yay! I win, I win, I WIN!", she exclaimed cheerily. "See, Hoagie – Kun! Never ever mess with little Numbuh 89 here, fat boy!", she said, smirking. "Oh, boy! That's Not Fair!", frowned a frustrated Numbuh 2.

"Wow, Kuki – Chan, your sister is really good in playing videogames!", said an amazed Numbuh 4. "Yes, It's true! I've already noted that she pulled me! It's a family thing, Sweetie!" Numbuh 3 cheerfully replied. "Yeah, Baby, I see.", Numbuh 4 replied, "And you are really good in kissing me more and more! You know, I love your kisses!", he also said, making Numbuh 3's face turn bright red. "Well, so here are more kisses for my sweet Wally – Kun!", she said, starting to kiss him on the cheeks with all her love, while a delighted Numbuh 4 started to kiss her back on the lips, to her utmost delight. Then Numbuh 1 appeared on the room.

"Gee, Numbuh 1, you're ruining our moment here!", exclaimed an upset Numbuh 4.

"Well, I'm sorry, Numbuh 4. I didn't mean to, anyway, I came here because I have something to tell you guys about", said Numbuh 1. "I received some word from Numbuh 362 at the KND Moonbase. She wants to have a meeting with us!"

"A meeting! Cool! What she wants to talk about with us, Numbuh 1?", asked Numbuh 3, excited.

"Maybe she wants to congratulate us for our excellent performance on our last mission! Man, we really kicked some butt on it! My favorite part was me tying knightbrace on his dentist chair! That was so funny!", squealed Numbuh 89, with a smile on her bright lips.

"Maybe yes, Numbuh 89, because we know that the success of that mission was possible because of yours and numbuh 5's spying skills. You two are such a pair of skilled young spies." Said Numbuh 1, smiling, while a shade of rosy pink appeared in both Numbuh 89 and Numbuh 5's faces. "But, apart from that, Numbuh 362 wants to talk to us about something very important she and the KND Global Command are planning for us. Something that, according to her, is going to change our lives as KND operatives."

"Wow, Are we going to be promoted to some higher rank on the KND organization? That would be a very rewarding consideration for our job as KND operatives, Numbuh 1!", Said an excited Numbuh 4.

"Well I'm hoping to get anything better than this, anyway!", groaned Numbuh 49. "I seem like I'm stopped here!"

"Well Numbuh 362 didn't give me further details, but I'm certainly sure We're going to have some new experiences on our KND life, and we're certainly have some well-deserved recognition, that we should honor and not disdain, like a certain someone that's seeming a bit bored here.", He said, looking at Lizzie.

"But, Nigie, It's not that I could be feeling bored, it's because between one mission and another, we stay in a kind of slow motion, and I like some movement on my life, anyway!"

"Well, Lizzie, So, take my advice: Try to be a bit more calm and also try to be more sociable with your teammates and especially me. I'm not only your leader but your boyfriend, anyway!", said Numbuh 1, looking at his girlfriend with an advising look in his eyes.

"OK, then!", said Numbuh 49, walking off. Numbuh 3 came to her and said: "Don't worry, buddy! We're your friends, and I am your friend! I can help you!"

"Thanks a lot, Kuki! You're so nice!" – Lizzie replied, now feeling a little bit more confortable.

"So, When are we going to meet Numbuh 362, anyway, Numbuh 1?", asked Numbuh 5.

"After Tomorrow. Now she said that she had a lot of things to do.", Replied Numbuh 1.

"That's OK, then!", Numbuh 5 responded.

KND LOGO ZOOMS HERE.

_At the KND Moonbase…_

"Numbuh 362 sir, are you sure of what you're doing?", asked a concerned numbuh 86.

"Sure I am, Numbuh 86, I'm giving another chance to good ol' sector NH from Kansas! They were, and still are, great and reliable operatives!", said Numbuh 362 giving Numbuh 86 an assuring look.

"But they're long Grown – Ups, and they could betray us even inadvertently!", said Numbuh 86.

"Don't worry, Fanny, I know what I'm doing!", Replied Numbuh 362.

Numbuh 86 sighed.

"Numbuh 362, we've packed our things and we're ready to go!", said Numbuh 35.

"OK, go to the ship, I'm coming right up!", said Numbuh 362, and to Numbuh 86: "Fanny, please do me a favor, go to my room and pick me all the KND documents relating to the Bagges, please."

"OK.", said Numbuh 86, going to Numbuh 362's room.

"Nowhere, Kansas, here we go!", said Numbuh 362, looking at the Terrestrial Sphere through one of the moonbase windows.

KND LOGO ZOOMS HERE.

At the Bagge farmhouse, everyone was outside, Muriel was on the front porch playing her sitar, and besides her, a happy – looking and relaxed Courage was lying in a pillow, and Eustace was fixing his truck, while Ma Bagge, who was 'visiting' the family, was in the kitchen, eating a bowl of soup.

"Muriel! Where's me' screwdriver!", exclaimed Eustace.

"I don't know, Eustace", said Muriel. "Maybe you forgot it at that car shop we went yesterday!", said Muriel in a calm tone.

"Stupid, Lousy car shop!", Mumbled an upset Eustace.

"Now, Eustace, calm down. I'm sure if we go back to that car shop, you'll get your screwdriver back!", said Muriel in a calm tone. Suddenly, a loud noise of engines running was heard, and the S.C.A.M.P.E.R (Shabby Camper Actually Makes Perfect Emergency Rescue-mabob.) appered out of the sky and landed on the farmground. "AAHHHH!" Courage screamed, and ran to hide behind Muriel. Numbuh 362 came out of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

"Oh, my!", exclaimed Muriel, puzzled.

"Who the heck are you, girl! We don't want any!", Sneered Eustace.

"Well, my friend, I'm not intending to sell you anything! I'm not a comerciant, anyway!", said Numbuh 362, sternly.

"So, who are you dear! How can we help you, anyway?", Asked Muriel, educately.

"Thanks for your kindness, Mrs. Muriel. I'm Rachel McKenzie, also known as Numbuh 362. I'm the Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door, an organization of kids worldwide who dedicates its existence to battle evil adults and defend children's rights everywhere. I came here to recomission you.", Said Numbuh 362.

"Recomission us? How?", asked Muriel confused.

"C'mon, Muriel, let's enter and leave these stupid, crazy kids behind!", Said Eustace.

"No, Eustace, they're visitors, and they should be treated as such. Would you like to enter and have a couple of tea, Miss McKenzie?" Said Muriel, politely.

"Muriel!", exclaimed Eustace, and then Muriel hit him in the head with the rolling pin. "Ouch, what did I do!", exclaimed a dizzy Eustace.

"Well, I accept your invitation, so I can explain the situation more calmly.", Said Numbuh 362.

_Some Minutes later…_

"So, let me see if I understood it, I, Eustace, Courage and Ma Bagge were part of an old sector of your organization and we were decommissioned, and now we are going to be recomissioned again, and another sector of your organization will be transferred for our farmhouse, and their treehouse is going to be fastened to our farmhouse, is that it?", said Muriel.

"Exactly, Muriel. Our organization is needing any help possible, and we're willing to recomission you so your sector may be able to work again.", Responded Numbuh 362.

"Blah, blah, blah, bullshit!", sneered Eustace.

"Mr. Eustace, that's not bullshit. That's something very important for the KND and for your sector, but if you don't want to take it, it's ok, we can't force you, but I should tell you that you'll be wasting away a golden opportunity!", said Numbuh 362.

"C'mon, Eustace, I think it's not going to be that bad!", Said Muriel.

"OK, then, you convinced me, cheese!", Mumbled Eustace.

"But, Miss Numbuh 362, How are we going to be recomissioned, anyway? And if the other operatives wouldn't get along with us?", asked Ma Bagge.

"Don't worry, Ma Bagge, several operatives worldwide accepted well the idea, and I don't think we can have further froblems, anyway.", Said Numbuh 362, with an assuring smile.

"Then, when are we going?", asked Muriel

"We'll depart for the KND Moonbase tomorrow, and there you all are going to be recomissioned and presented to the operatives of Sector V, which are going to share the farm with you and work together as a double team." Responded Numbuh 362. "And, about hour, you should be awake at 5 A.M, have breakfast at 5:20 A.M, and we're going to depart at 5:45 A.M. Got it?" Asked Numbuh 362.

"Of course we did. Oh, my! It's 9 P.M, already! Come on, people, let's go to bed!", said Muriel, and to Numbuh 362: "Would you like to make you a bed on the attic, Numbuh 362?"

"Don't worry, Muriel, I've got bedding to me and my subordinates on the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.", said Numbuh 362, politely.

"OK, then!", Said Muriel.

_The following day…_

"Muriel, Where's me' breakfast! I'm hungry!", said an annoyed Eustace.

"In a minute, Eustace", said a patient Muriel, frying some eggs in a pan.

"Tell me, Muriel, is he always in this way when you guys have breakfast every morning?", Asked Numbuh 362.

"Don't worry, my dear, some habits are a fact around here", said Muriel, serving Numbuh 362 a plate of pancakes.

"Muriel, where's me' jelly? Can't eat me' toast without me' jelly!", exclaimed Eustace.

"Well, seems like I realized it.", said Numbuh 362, sighing.

_A few Minutes Later…_

'Well, we're ready to go. Start engines now, Numbuh 59!", ordered Numbuh 362.

"OK, Numbuh 362 sir!", responded Numbuh 59, and then the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. lifted off the ground and went into the sky.

"I'm hoping there's good food in that moonbase! When we arrive there, I'll be starving.", mumbled Eustace.

"Don't worry, Eustace, there'll be plenty of food there!", said Numbuh 362.

"Works for me!" , responded Eustace.

Numbuh 362 then got a communicator and started talking through it. "Numbuh 86, you can call Sector V now. When I arrive, I'll explain the situation for them."

"Yes, ma'am!", a voice responded on the other side of the line.

KND LOGO ZOOMS HERE.

_At the Sector V Treehouse…_

The Operatives of Sector V were at the breakfast table discussing their future meeting with Numbuh 362.

"I'm a little excited. What's Numbuh 362 going to talk with us anyway?", Said Numbuh 82.

"Chill down, Bud', We'll know it when we get to the moonbase.", responded Numbuh 5.

"Well, Numbuh 5 – Chan, some of us haven't slept right these days, because of that meeting with numbuh 362!", Exclaimed Numbuh 89. "I'm really eager to know what's she going to say us!", She added.

"I agree with Numbuh 89! Numbuh 362 is being quite mysterious lately!", added Numbuh 2.

"Now, guys, Just calm down and let's have our breakfast nicely!", said Numbuh 1. Suddenly the TV set on the kitchen turned on by itself and the following words were said: "Incoming Message from the KND Moonbase! Immediate Priority!", and then Numbuh 86's face appeared on the screen: "Hi Sector V. I have news for you!", she said.

"What do you have to tell us, Numbuh 86 sir?", Asked Numbuh 1.

"Numbuh 362 is calling you guys to the Moonbase. Your meeting with her is about to start in approximately an hour. Be ready!"

"Right, Numbuh 86 sir!", said Numbuh 1.

"OK. End Transmission!" Said Numbuh 86."

"Aw, man! And we haven't finished our breakfast yet!", Exclaimed an upset Numbuh 4.

"Don't Worry, Numbuh 4, we'll finish it on the way! Numbuh 2, get the S.C.A.M.P.E.R ready and let's go to space!", Exclaimed Numbuh 1

"Roger, Numbuh 1!" Exclaimed Numbuh 2, heading to the hangar.

KND LOGO ZOOMS HERE.

A S.C.A.M.P.E.R was approaching the KND Moonbase Perimeter defense. "KND Moonbase, here's Numbuh 59 piloting the Supreme leader's official S.C.A.M.P.E.R, we're approaching and I'm asking permission to land. We're bringing in the Former KND operatives from sector NH who are about to be recomissioned." Speaked numbuh 59 through his headsets.

"Affirmative, Numbuh 59, Landing Permission given. Please land on hangar Number 4.", Numbuh 35 responded on the other side of the line.

"OK, Numbuh 35, Acknowledging Landing Permission, Landing in Hangar Number 4!", Responded Numbuh 59.

"Finally! I'm Starving over here!", said Eustace.

"I think a cup of tea would be lovely!", said Muriel. Courage nodded.

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R then landed on its assigned Hangar, and all its passengers left it one by one.

"So, that's your Moonbase, isn't it?", asked Muriel.

"Yes, it is. Now we're taking you to the Decommissioning/Recomissioning Chambers, where your Recomissioning Process is supposed to happen, and then we're taking you to my room, where you're going to meet your future teammates.", said Numbuh 362.

"Oh, my!", said Muriel.

"Where's the food! I'm starving!", said an annoyed Eustace.

'Calm down, Numbuh 225, you'll be eating soon!", Said numbuh 362, now referring to Eustace as an About – To – Be – Recomissioned KND Operative.

"I hope so, then!", said Eustace. Then they came near one of the Decommissioning/Recomissioning Chambers. Numbuh 362 instructed: "You four enter on the chamber and stay there until the process is over, OK."

'Well, it might be something simple, anyway!", said Muriel, entering the Chamber with the others.

"Are you ready?", asked numbuh 362. "Yes", said Muriel from inside the Chamber.

"OK, then. Now, you can start the process, Numbuh 86", numbuh 362 said.

"Yes, ma'am." Said Numbuh 86, sighing.

And then the process started. A bunch of lights on the Chamber started to flicker, and then the chamber started to shake. "AAAHHHH!", the four of them inside the Chamber screamed. "Yeowwww! What's that stupid thing doing to us!", exclaimed a scared Eustace. "I don't know, Eustace! I'm getting dizzy in here!", exclaimed an also scared Muriel. "AAAHHH!", screamed poor Courage. Ma Bagge was too scared that her hair fell from her head. "Me' hair! Where's me' hair!", she exclaimed. And thing went like that for about five minutes, and then the chamber stopped shaking and the lights on it went out.

When they exited the chamber, the Bagges were now looking much different than before. Each one of them had a determining look on their faces and then they saluted Numbuh 362, like any other regular KND operative would do.

The Bagges were now recomissioned into the Kids Next Door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III – Introduction: The Transference of Sector V and the Recomissioning of Sector NH – Part II:

"Oh, my! I'm feeling so different now!", said Muriel.

"Yes, me too!", exclaimed Eustace.

"And me!", said Courage.

"And me!", said Ma Bagge.

"Well, you are now recomissioned KND operatives belonging to sector NH, headquartered in Nowhere, Kansas.", Said Numbuh 362. "and You are now reinstated for your former codenames and duties. Muriel, you are Numbuh 360, Sector Leader and Housewife of Sector NH.", she added.

"Oh, my! That sounds very important!", said an amazed Muriel.

Numbuh 362 continued: "Courage, you are Numbuh 302, Second – in – Command and Spy of Sector NH."

"That won't be easy!", said an afraid Courage.

"Eustace, you are Numbuh 225, Farming, Food – Providing and fix – it – All operative of Sector NH", said Numbuh 362.

"Not bad!", said Eustace.

"And You, Ma Bagge, you are Numbuh 270, Hand –to – Hand Combat and Projetist of Sector NH.", she finished.

"Ha, ha! Happy Birthday for me!", said Ma Bagge, excited.

"Numbuh 362 sir, the Sector V Team has already arrived and is waiting for you in your room.", said Numbuh 86.

"OK, Numbuh 86, tell them I'm already going!", said Numbuh 362.

"Yes, Numbuh 362 sir!", said Numbuh 86, retiring.

"Well, soon you'll be meeting Sector V. I'm going to meet them and explain the situation. Wait here until I call you, OK?", said Numbuh 362.

"Yes, Numbuh 362 sir.", said Numbuh 360, and Numbuh 362 set off.

"Where's my food! I'm starving!", said Numbuh 225.

"Now, Eustace, you just need to wait a liitle while. It won't last more longer, I think.", said Numbuh 360, calmly.

KND LOGO ZOOMS HERE.

"What! We are going to be what!", exclaimed a dumbfounded Numbuh 1

"Yes, Numbuh 1, you guys are going to be transferred.", said Numbuh 362. "We recently recomissioned an old inactive KND sector headquartered in Nowhere, Kansas, and the two teams will work together. Believe me, it will not be too bad.", she added, smirking.

"But, Numbuh 362, we never did anything wrong in all those years of KND service, and why in the name of god are we going to work in the middle of nowhere with a team of grown-ups!", exclaimed Numbuh 1, still dumbfounded.

"Numbuh 1, Sector NH is a team of adults, but its members are loyal and trustworthy than any child operative we have, and I can assure you there are no major risks for you guys.

Numbuh 1 sat down, feeling the last boy in the world. He simply couldn't believe that he and his team would be sent for such a place, and they'd work with such a team. "Why? What did we do to deserve something like that? "I must be having a nightmare!", he was nearly upset with what was going on. But his teammates, despite a little worried, were very interested with working with a team of veteran KND operatives. Then Numbuh 5 asked: "Numbuh 362, who are the operatives in that team, anyway?", Numbuh 362 responded: "Well, we're going to meet them right now. May we go?", she said.

"Yes, ma'am!", said Numbuh 3, smiling blissfully, and everyone hopped out of the couch to go outside. Numbuh 4, hugging his dark blue rainbow monkey, went to everyone's front and politely opened the door, saying: "Ladies first!", by which he earned good compliments from his female fellow operatives. Numbuh 3 said, kissing him on the cheek: "Thanks a lot, Numbuh 4 – Kun! You're so sweet!". Numbuh 5 followed, saying: "Hi, hi! You now are the tender boy we always dreamed of! Congratulations for your kindness, little champion!", and gave him another kiss on the cheek. Numbuh 89 said, giving Numbuh 4 a third kiss on the cheek: "Aw, Wallabee – Kun! I'm so happy for you! You're so nice!".Numbuh 49 then said: "You know, shorty! I like you this way!", and gave him a fourth kiss on the cheek, and Numbuh 362 concluded, saying: "I'm proud of you, Numbuh 4. May other boys on the KND follow your example of kindness and courage to be a better person.", and gave him a fifth and final kiss on the cheek. At that point, Numbuh 4, whose face had a shade of rosy pink on the cheek, turned bright red, and he hugged his rainbow monkey even tighter. "Thanks a lot, girls! That was the least I could do!", he said, feeling the happiest boy in the world, and coming by Numbuh 3's side, he grabbed her hand and kissed her on the cheek, making her blush. "My sweetie!", she exclaimed, chuckling.

Numbuh 4 rested his head on his girlfriend's arm, smiling sweetly as they walked into the corridor to the decommissioning chambers, where the others were. After a few minutes, they arrived.

"Numbuh 360!", said Numbuh 362.

"Yes, Numbuh 362 sir!" said Muriel.

"Sector NH, these are the Sector V Team, with whom you'll be paired up." Said Numbuh 362. "Sector V, Say your Numbuhs and duties for your new teammates."

Numbuh 1 said, sighing: "Operative Numbuh 1, Lead operative, Sector V."

Numbuh 2 said: "Operative Numbuh 2, Senior 2x4 Technology Expert and Projectist, Sector V!"

Numbuh 3 said, cheerfully: "Operative Numbuh 3, Senior Medical Officer, Hamsters' Caretaker and Diversionary Tactics Expert, Sector V!"

Numbuh 4 said, showing four fingers with his right hand in an allusion to his Numbuh: "Operative Numbuh 4, Senior Hand – to – Hand combat Specialist, Sector V!"

Numbuh 5 said, cool as she ever was: "Numbuh 5, Second in Command, Senior Stealth Officer, Espionage Expert and Spy, Sector V!"

Lizzie said: "Numbuh 49, Food supplier, Sector V."

Tommy said: "Numbuh 82, Junior 2x4 Technology Expert and Projectist, Sector V!"

Mushi said, as cheerfully as her older sister: "Numbuh 89, Junior Medical Officer, Junior Hamsters' Caretaker, Junior Diversionary Tactics Expert, Junior Hand – to – Hand combat Specialist and Junior Senior Stealth Officer, Junior Espionage Expert and Spy, Sector V!"

"Oh, my! You're all that at once! "You are really prodigious, my dear!", said an amazed Muriel.

"She must be a butt – licker!", said Eustace.

"Eustace!", Muriel reprimanded.

"Numbuh 225, if I were you, I wouldn't say that about Numbuh 89. She is a very smart operative, and she did her best to reach these ranks in her sector, and she is a very, very hardworking operative, and her teammates are really proud of her performance, as you see in their faces.", said, Numbuh 362, sternly. And to Sector V: "Well, now I'm gonna present them to you guys":

"That's Muriel Bagge, AKA Numbuh 360. She is Sector NH's leader and Housewife.", she said, pointing to Muriel.

"Interesting", said Numbuh 1.

"That's Courage Bagge, the dog, AKA Numbuh 302. He is the Second – in – Command and Spy of Sector NH.", said Numbuh 362, pointing to Courage.

"Awww, Numbuh 302 is sooo cute!", Exclaimed Numbuh 3, running to get Courage in her arms to hug him, followed by Numbuhs 4, 5 and 89, who were as delighted as she was. Courage started to lick Numbuh 4 up: "Hey, he's licking me up! Awww, how cute he is!", said, Numbuh 4, delighted. Numbuh 3 then passed him for Numbuh 5's arms. "Hi, hi! How fluffy you are, my puppy!" She said, patting Courage's head. "Can I play with him? Can I? Can I?", exclaimed Numbuh 89, nearly excited with delight. "Well, then, let's go to the Game Deck and play fetch with him, anyway!", said Numbuh 5!

"Yay! Let's go", exclaimed a really excited Numbuh 89, and she and Numbuhs 5 and 3 ran off to the Game Deck carrying Courage with them.

"He, he, Let they do it! I'm satisfied that Courage has found new friend at all!", said Numbuh 362, giggling, and then she continued, pointing to Eustace:

"That's Eustace Bagge AKA Numbuh 225, He is Sector NH's Farming, Food – Providing and fix – it – All operative."

"He doesn't seem very bright for this kind of duties", Said Numbuh 4.

"What do you think I am, shorty! A lazy person!", Exclaimed an angered Eustace.

"Hey, Don't call me shorty in that way, oldie! I'm an honest operative, not any kind of stupid people like you!", Exclaimed Numbuh 4, upset.

Eustace Groaned. "Now, Eustace, be more polite! They'll be our new friends fom now on!", said Muriel. "Big deal!", was his impolite answer.

"Well,", said an stunned Numbuh 362, "I'm continuining. And that's Ma Bagge, AKA Numbuh 270. She is Sector NH's Hand –to – Hand Combat and Projetist.", she finished, pointing to Ma Bagge.

"Wow! She is Two – in – One!", said Numbuh 2 amazed.

"Well, Sector V, I hope you guys will get along well. We're desiring good luck for you guys. And Anyway, We'll soon be starting the process of transportation of your tree house to Nowhere, Kansas, where it will be fastened to the Bagge Farmhouse, right?", said Numbuh 362.

Numbuh 1 just said: "OK, Numbuh 362, sir, do it as you think it's right, anyway."

"OK, then!", said Numbuh 362.

And, a few days later, the Sector V Operatives were packing their things, and by the way, the most excited of they all was obviously Numbuh 3, who was packing her Rainbow Monkeys on a special box that she had made herself out of some old cardboard boxes, twelve of them, to be more exact, what resulted in a box with 1 meters and 80 centimeters high and 1 meter and 50 centimeters wide, too big to pass over her bedroom door, so it had to be mounted on the front yard, and after mounting it, she painted it red and purple, and decorated it with several Rainbow Monkey – Themed drawings made by herself. When she finished it, she knelt down on the floor and looked it with a bright smile. "Aw, my God, When I'd ever guess I would make such a beautiful thing!", she exclaimed with a reverential awe. "I'm really an artist!", she said, looking proudly at the rainbow monkey drawings she made to decorate the box. The others were also looking from the tree house windows, their mouths wide-open by such a thing they were seeing. "Wow, Numbuh 3 does know how to make art!", said an awestruck Numbuh 1.

"She's really an artist!", said Numbuh 4, bewildered. A few minutes later, Numbuh 3 entered the room, skipping happily with a sweet smile on her face. She came to numbuh 4 and asked him: "Hey, Wally – Kun, would you please help me to pack my Rainbow Monkeys? Puh-lease?"

"Well, what you ask me to do with that so sweet smile of yours that I Wouldn't do smiling, anyway?", said Numbuh 4, with a smile on his face.

"YAYY! Let's do it tomorrow, then!", Squealed Numbuh 3, and went to her room.

"Hi, hi! You are incredible, Numbuh 4! Go on, lover boy!", said Numbuh 5, giggling.

"Well, so, I'm going to play with her!", he said, and went to her room.

_The Following Day…_

Numbuhs 3 and 4 went outside to pack Numbuh 3's Rainbow Monkeys on the box Numbuh 3 had made the day earlier. It was really hot that day, so both of them were wearing a light summer outfit: Numbuh 3 was wearing a light blue T – Shirt with a dark blue skirt, with a headband and a wristband matching the color of the skirt, with a pair of dark blue flip – flops, and Numbuh 4 was Wearing a Red T – Shirt and light blue shorts, with a red sweatband and wristband, and a pair of red flip – flops matching the color of the shirt, and he was carrying a handful of Numbuh 3's Rainbow Monkeys, which he was about to put on the box.

"Here, Wally – Kun. Be careful with the stairs, sweetie!", exclaimed Numbuh 3, a little worried.

"Don't worry, my baby! I'll be careful.", he said, climbing the stairs with the dolls he was carrying on, and after reaching the top of the box, he dropped the dolls inside. "Numbuh 3 – Chan! Would you like to toss your Rainbow monkeys here upside! I think It'll be more easier!", exclaimed numbuh 4.

"OK!", Numbuh 3, responded, and then she started to toss her Rainbow Monkeys up. Numbuh 4 was picking two by two, and putting them on the box. It was almost full when Numbuh 4 suddenly lost his balance and tripped from the stairs.

"Numbuh 4 – Kun! Look out!", Exclaimed Numbuh 3 scaredly, and she ran to save him from falling. Luckily, she was fast enough to get him in her arms before he could hit the ground.

"Aw, Wally – Kun! I told you to be careful! You gave me quite a scare down here!", she exclaimed, with a worried look on her face.

"It's OK, my sweetie! I'm fine now that I'm on your arms, my little patch of heaven!", he said, sweetly, making Numbuh 3 blush.

"But try to be more careful! You could have broken a leg!", she exclaimed worriedly. Numbuh 4 kissed her on the cheek, and she smiled. Numbuh 4 then went up the stairs again to help his girlfriend finish packing her Rainbow Monkeys.

After packing the dolls, Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 3 decided to take a rest. Both of them knelt down on the ground and leaned against each other, smiling brightly.

"Well, We're done!", said numbuh 4, wiping the sweat off his head.

"It wouldn't happen if it weren't you, sweetie! I Couldn't make it alone!", replied Numbuh 3, a little panting.

"But, anyway, I love helping you, Numbuh 3 – Chan! It makes me happy. You make me happy!", said Numbuh 4, sweetly.

"You're so sweet, Wally – Kun! You make me happy, too! I love you so much!", exclaimed Numbuh 3. She lifted up and then knelt down behind Numbuh 4's back, then wrapping her arms around his shoulders and resting her head on his, much to Numbuh 4's delight, she gave him their favorite cuddle, their special and sweet form of demonstrating affection.

"Ahhh, That's so cool! So sweet! I love it!", he said, and he felt even more delighted when the fabric of Numbuh 3's headband started to brush the fabric of his sweatband. He felt happier and satisfied, and the two relaxed, smiling and feeling the breeze running trough them. Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 89 looked at the scene from the treehouse windows, delighted to see such a scene. Numbuh 5 asked Numbuh 2: "See, Hoagie! Now that's love! Why don't we cuddle like that, either!". Numbuh 2 blushed red and said: "Well, I don't know! I'm a kind of shy!". Numbuh 89 said: "Well, Numbuh 2 – Kun, if you aren't loving enough for Numbuh 5 – Chan, I'll cuddle little Numbuh 82 – Kun here like Kuki – Chan cuddles Numbuh 4 – Kun!" "Whaaat! No way! Get off my back!", Tommy exclaimed, scared, but Numbuh 89 quickly got hold of him and carried him to the front yard, despite his screams: "NOOO! GET OFF! I DON'T WANT IT! SOMEBODY HELP ME!". Numbuh 5 chuckled: "Hi, Hi, Such older sister, just younger sister!". Numbuh 2 said, a kind of upset: "That's not funny! It's not funny, at all!"

_The Following Day…_

That afternoon, everything was packed and Ready to go. Numbuh 362 came to pick the Sector V Team and to start the process of moving their treehouse to Kansas. She greeted Numbuh 1 and his teammates.

"So, are you guys ready to go?", she asked.

"Yes, ma'am! I am, especially! I can't wait to hug Numbuh 302!", exclaimed Numbuh 3.

"I'm happy for that, Numbuh 3, because you, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 89 will be his caregivers along Numbuh 360!", said numbuh 362, smiling.

"YAYY! I'd love it!", Numbuh 3 squealed happily.

"Cool! That'd be great!", exclaimed Numbuh 4.

"Hi, hi! We're so lucky, baby!", exclaimed Numbuh 5.

"That would be marvelous! I love animals!", squealed Numbuh 89, delighted.

"Aw, guys, come on! He's just a stupid dog at all!", frowned Numbuh 1.

"Numbuh 1! You shouldn't say that about him! He'll be our teammate now!", Exclaimed Numbuh 3, upset.

"I can't be more unfortunate than I am now! I'm being sent to someplace in the middle of nowhere, with a big fat old lady bossing me around with some stupid old man complaining about everything, and a stupid dog with a bunch of fleas around me! And all my teammates agree with it! Why? What did I do to deserve this?", Said Numbuh 1, feeling stupid.

"Well, see who is complaining around here! Numbuh 1, If you don't want to go, I'm not forcing you to, but I'd say you that letting your friends go without you Wouldn't be very nice, anyway!", said numbuh 362, sternly.

"OK, I'll do it!", frowned Numbuh 1.

Then, an enormous ship with a big saw came out from the sky and cut out the Sector V Treehouse from its place, and carried it away. Numbuh 1 and his friends boarded Numbuh 362's S.C.A.M.P.E.R and headed off. In a few hours, they had reached Nowhere, and then the Bagges' farm. When Numbuhs 2 trough 5 got out of the ship and looked around, they were amazed by what they were seeing.

"Wow! This house is so beautiful! So nice and neat! It's the sweetest place I've ever seen!", exclaimed Numbuh 3, amazed.

"Numbuh 3 is right! It's really amazing!", Numbuh 5 added, as amazed as Numbuh 3 was.

As Numbuhs 2 trough 5 went on to explore the farm, Muriel came out to greet them. "Be welcome to our nice and humble farmhouse, little friends! Would you like a cup of tea?", she asked.

"Well, that would be cool!", said Numbuh 4.

Then, the same enormous ship that had chopped out the Sector V Treehouse appeared out in the sky. It stopped less from 2 meters above the Bagge Farmhouse and then several gadgets appeared from it, and started to fasten the Sector V Treehouse on the Farmhouse, shaking all the place around!

"Oh, my!", exclaimed Muriel, trembling.

In a few minutes then, it was over. The landscape of the bagge farmhouse was now incredibly different from it was a few minutes ago.

"I can't believe it!", exclaimed Numbuh 1, and fainted.

Wow! That was incredible, huh! Well, soon I'll be starting the story proper! By the way, enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV – Courage and the KND on the Big Stinkin' City – Part I

After Sector V's transference to the Bagge Farmhouse, things become so much different, both to the Sector V Members, their foes and the Bagges, Especially to the Bagges, when Courage's foes, especially Katz and Le Quack, found out about what happened. In Cleveland, when the DCFDTL and Father knew that Sector V had been transferred to Kansas, they summoned a meeting of supervillains to discuss how to react to the new situation and what they could do to adapt themselves to the new reality.

"OK, the Supervillains are in session!", Said Father. "We're here to discuss about the recent news we received about those meddling Kids Next Door! I and my Delightful children received word that Sector V was transferred to a town called Nowhere, in the State of Kansas. And according to what we have here, their treehouse was installed by the KND Global Command in a farm at the middle of Nowhere, to live with a family of stupid, dim – witted farmers, who seem like easy to defeat."

"But, Father, how are we going to do to defeat those stupid brats once they were taken to such a place! It'll be very difficult to us now!", said Knightbrace, a little worried.

"Well, Knightbrace, we should make some search to find out if there are supervillains on the place, and then, we all are going to move out!", Exclaimed Father, angrily!"

"Move out! Come on! I don't wanna live in a place on the middle of nowhere!", exclaimed Mr. Boss, upset.

"But we have to, Mr. Boss! You can't spend your life traveling just to battle those bratty Kids Next Door!", shouted Father, almost in a fit of throwing a fireball.

"But how do we do to find evil minds in such a place! That place seems like a desert!", exclaimed Stickybeard, and all the villains present started to discuss uncontrollably, much to Father's annoyance, and while this was going on, a car parked near the meeting places of the villains. Two figures, an envious duck and an ambitious cat, got down from it.

"Hmm, this must be le place, oui!", the duck, known as Le Quack, said.

"And these must be the famous KND villains that we heard about. Seems like we're going to have an interesting day!", Katz respondered. They entered the room where the villains were.

"Qu'est – ce que c'est? What's going on here?", exclaimed the evil duck, annoyed.

"Well, we're discussing about the KND Sector V! And, anyway, who are you two?", asked Father, a little confused.

"Yeah, we've never seen you here before!", exclaimed Stickybeard.

"Well, I and my partner here must introduce ourselves. I'm Le Quack, famed Con Man, and that's my partner Katz! We came from Nowhere, Kansas, with the objective of meet you all and announce that we're offering our evil genius to absolutely defeat le KND and le dog Courage!"

"Incredible! We're really lucky! How can you teach that to us, anyway?", said Mr. Boss, amazed.

"Well, we should say you that despite that dog seems inoffensive, he at times may be smart. We say it by our own experience!", said Katz.

"So we should create intelligent plans to defeat them, of course! We can't let a stupid dog defeat us like this!", said Father.

"Of course we'll do, oui!", said Le Quack, smirking, and all the villains laughed, evilly.

_At the Bagge house…_

"Damn, nothing, nothing good to watch! Nothing!", grumbled Eustace, going through the TV channels.

"Gee, Numbuh 225! Don't you have anything better to do than complaining all the time! It's so annoying!", said an annoyed Numbuh 1, occupied with a pile of paper work he was doing for the KND Moonbase. "If you want, you can help me with all this paper work!", he added.

"No way! Ain't doing any stupid paper work with you!", sneered Eustace.

"So, leave me alone, then! I've got something better to do!", responded an irritated Numbuh 1. Then Muriel came out from the kitchen, squealing: "Oh, my! I won! I won! I won!". "Oh, come on, Numbuh 360, I don't have time to deal with you now! Don't you see I'm occupied!", exclaimed Numbuh 1.

"I won, Numbuh 1, I won! I won the Sitar Contest! I'm gonna play my sitar live on Radio Music City Hall!", Muriel exclaimed. "yay!", squealed Courage, happily.

"Oh, yeah! Big deal! What does that matter to me, anyway! I'm busy with all these reports! Leave me alone!" said an annoyed Numbuh 1.

"Who cares! There ain't nothing good on TV, anyways!", exclaimed Eustace.

"Guys! We're going to New York City!", exclaimed Muriel.

"Yayy! Cool!", Numbuh 3 squealed.

_And a few hours later…_

At New York City, a bus labeled "New York City" stopped right at the entrance of Radio Music City Hall, and from it our valorous operatives came down from it. Numbuhs 2 trough 5, as well as Muriel, were amazed by the landscape of the city, while Numbuh 1 and Eustace were eating hot-dogs, and Courage was shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh, man! That's no place to us!", said Numbuh 1.

"Yeah, Numbuh 1! I belong to me' chair!", replied Eustace.

"And I to my office!" Responded Numbuh 1. Suddenly both of them were bumped by a local youngster, which caused their hot-dogs to fall on the floor. "Hey!", Numbuh 1 exclaimed!

"What are you going, ya fools!", exclaimed the youngster, and walked away. Furious, Eustace screamed: "What about our hot-dogs!", Numbuh 1, followed, exclaiming: "Ya fool!"

"See, Eustace, you and Numbuh 1 are getting along already!", said Muriel. "I'm curious to know, where's the entrance?", she asked, while Courage was shaking of scare.

Suddenly, a "psit-psit" noise was heard, and all of them turned their attention to a side of the building where a big, scary cockroach was calling them. Courage was now shaking even more sacredly.

"Well, the show hasn't started, but I've got time to matter with everything!", the creature said. Poor Courage shrieked with horror: "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!". That was too much for him. Muriel asked: Do you work for the Sitar Contest or something?"

"So, you won the Sitar Contest? Then, you are entitled to use the Artists' Special Entrance!", said the cockroach, pointing a door on a side of the building.

"We ain't going through no door without knowing what's on the other side!", said Numbuh 1.

"I have Hot – Dogs!", the creature said. "Works for us, then!", exclaimed Eustace.

They all entered, and boarded an elevator which took them down. During the ride, they chatted:

"My name is buschwick, but you can call me Schwick, just Schwick!", the creature said. "Where are our hot-dogs!", exclaimed an angry Eustace.

"Where are you from?", asked Muriel. "Buschwick. You can call the place Buschwick, but not me. Just Schwick.", the creature said, while courage was really scared, and he imagined the cockroach eating Muriel's head, much to his fear. He screamed: "AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

When the elevator reached its destiny, Courage was stuttering, attached to Muriel's leg. "Calm down, Courage, it's all OK.", she said. "Stupid Cowardly Dog!", sneered Eustace.

"Here we are", said Buschwick, getting to a door in which there was a sign saying "BEWARE, DANGER!", and courage was stuttrering, but Buschwick flipped back the sign to read "REHEARSAL ROOM – DON'T BE SCARED"

"What a nice welcome", Muriel said.

Inside the said room, it was quite creep, enough to Courage's stuttering. "Calm down, sweetie!", said Numbuh 89, Trying to confort him. "What a stupid cowardly dog! Must be afraid of his own tail!", moaned Numbuh 1. "Numbuh 1! Stop bothering poor Numbuh 302! He's scared!", said Numbuh 5, angry. "Huh, no wonder! For someone who passed his whole life in that desert that is Nowhere, That's obvious!", he said. Numbuh 5, more upset, slapped him with her hat. "Ouch! What are you doing!", exclaimed Numbuh 1. "You'll take another one if you don't leave him alone, got it?", she said. Numbuh 1 sighed. Looking around, Numbuh 225 found a TV set.

"Hey, a TV. Do you have the remote?", asked Eustace. Buschwick walked to a chair and took the remote from the hand of a skeleton that was lying on the said chair. "2000 channels. Enjoy your stay!", he said, and Eustace started flipping the channels. "I want a 3-foot-long Hot Dog!", he said. "Me too! And anyway, I don't want to be interrupted! I'm doing my paper work for the KND Moonbase!", said Numbuh 1, sitting on a desk on the left corner of the room.

"Well, I must rehearse for my presentation tonight!" said Numbuh 360. "Cool! I'll be watching you!", exclaimed Numbuh 3, kneeling on the floor. "We too!", said Numbuhs 4 and 89, kneeling besides Numbuh 3. "And me!", said Numbuh 5, sitting on a chair and crossing her legs in a flirty way, and Muriel started playing her sitar.

Buschwick approached Courage, who scaredly tried to hide behind Muriel's back. He said: "Look, dog I have an errand for you to do. I have to pick a package, but I can't leave the place because I have to sweep the area.". Giving Courage an envelope, he said: "There's on this address a package waiting for me. You should pick it, and you must do it before the curtains go up, or it's the end for the sitar lady.". He also said, pointing to a mouse hole on the wall: "Do you want to know who is behind that door? No, you don't want to know who is behind that door.", and pointing to a pile of bones, scaring courage even more: "Do you want to know who made these bones? No, you don't want to know who made these bones.". and he said to Muriel: "I'm sending your dog outside for a while.", and to Courage: "Go!". Courage ran away as fast as he could.

Numbuh 5 said to Numbuh 3: "Listen, Kuki. Numbuh 5 thinks we should go with him, just to give him a friendly shoulder, Don't you think?".

"I Agree! He deserves something from us!", Numbuh 3 replied.

"What a stupid, cowardly bunch of fur! He can't even do the simplest thing without someone besides him. It's a hopeless case!", moaned Numbuh 1.

"Numbuh 1!", Shouted Numbus 3 and 5.

"Oh, my!", exclaimed Numbuh 1, shaking a little (He says about Courage, but he easily gets intimidated by his two female teammates. Ironic, huh?), and coming back to his reports, he muttered to himself: "What did I do to deserve this, anyway?". Numbuhs 3 and 5 sighed, and went out of the room, after Numbuh 3 received a kiss on the cheek and a "Be Careful, Sweetie!" saying from her beloved Wallabee – Kun.

**Well, Chapter 4 is finished. **_**Chapter 5: Courage and the KND on the Big Stinkin' City – Part II - Wandering in New York**_** is coming soon. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V: Courage and the KND on the Big Stinkin' City – Part II –

Wandering in New York

At a rather busy corner, Courage is waiting for the traffic lights to become red. While waiting, he flips the envelope to check the validity of its information.

"Need some help", a strange voice asks him. He turns to see a cop besides him. Staring at the cop for a few seconds, he shrieks: "EEEEEK", and runs off. The guard frowned.

After running for a little while, he stops to catch breath. Suddenly a hand pokes on him, causing him to shriek in horror: "AAAAAAAHHH!". "Calm down, sweetie, it's me and Numbuh 5!", Numbuh 3 exclaims, worried. Courage sighs, still looking scared, and jumps on Numbuh 3's arms. "Thank God we managed to find you! Don't worry, we're here to help you with your errand. Just be calm.", she said, tenderly but worriedly, seeing how scared he was. "Well, but first, we have to find that place where he is supposed to pick that package up!", Numbuh 5 added.

"You're right, Abby – Chan! We must keep going. Come on!", Numbuh 3 said, and the three of them went off.

They walked along the street to find a carriage parked on the square (N/A: That carriage is the same one found in CTCD Episode "Demon in the Mattress"). The three hopped inside it and it headed off, roaming the streets, until that its occupants dropped Courage and Numbuhs 3 and 5 in front of a creepy-looking building.

They looked at it. "According to what Courage's envelope says, that's the place.", a nearly scared Numbuh 5 said. The three of them look at it and Courage starts shivering in fear. "Numbuh 5 – chan, this place is too creepy! I think we should go away!", said Numbuh 3, hugging her best friend. "Numbuh 5 knows, Kuki – Chan, Numbuh 5 knows! But we have to remain calm and cool, no matter how creepy things are!", said the brave African – American. That statement was enough to raise Numbuh 3's courage a little bit, and the three of them entered the building.

The three friends walked along the corridor, while listening all sorts of swearwords and stuff like that coming from the apartments. "Man, this place is a nest of degenerate and uncivilized people! Abby – Chan wouldn't like to have neighbors like those ones!", exclaimed a terrified Numbuh 5.

"Me neither!", said an equally terrified Numbuh 3. "They're defintively not my kind of neighbors!"

They then saw a door. Courage opened the door, to see a image of a three-headed dragon spitting fire. "AAAAHHHH!", the three of them screamed. "Holy Heavens! What was that?", exclaimed a terrified Numbuh 5, crossing herself. "That place is terrible, Numbuh 5!", exclaimed the poor East Asian, on the verge of crying.

They then went up the stairs to the 2nd floor, where they saw another door. Courage opened it and the three of them saw a shark! "AAAAHHH!" The Three shrieked, and went up to the 3rd floor, seeing a third door. "I know something bad is going to happen!", Courage said, and opened the door. What they saw was apparently a girl sitting on a bench, playing a violin. "Well, That's just a girl playing her violin. Nothing to worry about.", Numbuh 3 said, feeling relieved. Much to their horror, however, the "Girl" turned to them a big-eyed, horrible, scaring face! "AAAAAHHH!".

The three screamed and went up to the 4th floor, where they found a metallic door with the words "PACKAGE IS HERE, STOOPID", on a sign printed on it. Courage knocks on the door, and suddenly it opens and a creature sucks, he, Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 inside the apartment. After a few seconds of what seemed a torturing session, the three of them are released, Courage holding a strange-looking black package with a red ribbon and a couple of chains on it. "The things I do for love!", he said. "The things _we_ do for love!", said Numbuh 5, breathing heavily. They then headed off.

After they left, the cop that interrogated Courage shows up, and frowns, seemingly selling something fishy on the air.

**Well, well there it is! Sorry for ****the long waiting! I had several problems and compromises, but I did it! Better late than never! Anyway, **_**Chapter VI: Courage and the KND on the Big Stinkin' City – Part III – A Creepy Subway Ride**_** will soon come. Stay Tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI: Courage and the KND on the Big Stinkin' City – Part III – A Creepy Subway Ride

Later, Courage, plus Numbuhs 3 and 5, are on a subway train, on their way back for the theatre. Then Courage and Numbuh 5 look at a headline on a newspaper. It read: "EVIL PACKAGE STILL AT LARGE", and below it, a picture of the package courage was assigned to deliver, much to their shock. Courage gasped and ripped off the package's tag, chewing it, in a futile attempt to mask the fact he and his two friends were in possession of the said package.

Suddenly, the cop who was following Courage appeared onboard their wagon, and looking around, he caught Courage's view and looked suspiciously at him.

Numbuh 5 giggled and said: "We bettuh go, 'cause we need to find a nicer seat to us, right, Numbuh 3 – Chan!". "Sure, we should do it ASAP", responded Numbuh 3, also trying to dissimulate. And they moved to the another wagon. However, that wasn't enough to dissimulate the cop, instead, he got more suspicious and started following the three. Numbuh 3 panicked: "What we do now, Abby – Chan!" she whined. "No need to worry, buddy! Leave it to a pro!", Numbuh 5 responded. At that moment the cop entered the wagon and looked around, while the three friends hide beside one of the benches.

When the train stopped, Courage offered the cop big donut with marshmallow topping, and strangely enough, the cop, behaving like a dog (A/N: You see, Courage is a dog and he is offering a cop a donut, and the cop behaves like a dog to get it. Ironic, huh?), runs outside the train, to fetch the donut that Courage just throws outside. The three of them give a sigh of relief, and sit down as the train starts to get back its way. "Whew, that was close!", said Numbuh 3. "Well, at least, we managed to lose him away.", responded Numbuh 5.

Much to their fright, however, the cop makes his way back to the train, with a marshmallow moustache on his mouth! "Oh, no!", exclaimed a terrified Numbuh 3. "Damn it! Just our luck!", followed an upset numbuh 5, and then they ran off.

Meanwhile, at the theatre, a program is rolling on TV, while Eustace and Buschwick were having an argument about kinds of underwear

"Rings!", shouted Eustace.

"Boxes!", replied Buschwick.

"Rings!", shouted Eustace again.

"Boxes!", replied Buschwick again.

"**Rings!**", shouted Eustace, ripping his clothes off.

"**Boxes!**", replied Buschwick, also ripping his clothing off.

"Numbuh 225! What's the meaning of this?", exclaimed an indignant Numbuh 4, going red. "Yeah, don't you have any sense of decency!", added an even indignant Numbuh 89

"Eustace Bagge, you stop doing stupid things right now or I'm going to report you for KND moonbase!" Said Numbuh 1, obviously disgusted by his fellow operative's behavior. Muriel, however, whistled.

Meanwhile, at the train, our friends were making their way into the train's wagons, until they eventually reached the last one. To make things worse, the cop kept on stalking them and also reached them. Poor Courage started to shiver in fear, much to his little friends' consternation.

Suddenly, the train driver appeared near them, and seeing the package Courage was holding, he said: "It's the evil package!" and then he screamed "AAAAHHHHH!", before jumping out of the train.

The three went into his cabin, and the cop then appeared, saying: "OK, let's see your license and registration!"

"Say what! The driver simply got frightened by God-Knows-What and jumped out the train!" said Numbuh 5.

"Yes, the train has no one driving it!", added Numbuh 3.

The cop said, "Hmm, there's no driver.", and suddenly panicked and screamed: "RUNAWAY TRAIN!", and upon hearing that, the three friends immediately jumped out of the train.

Courage sighed on relief, but Numbuh 5 said: "C'mon, guys! Was it right we jump out the train and leave that guy there to die?" Numbuh 3 then realized the wrong situation and said: "You're right, Abby – Chan! He's a cop, but he's also a human!", and without thinking twice, the three of them jumped back into the train again.

Inside, the said cop, totally freaked out, was shouting like a madman: "RUNAWAY TRAIN!" "RUNAWAY TRAIN!". The three then went back into the driver's cabin, and once they got there, they heard a voice coming from the instrument panel: "Welcome to the Nuclear – Powered, Computadorized Bullet Train."

"Huh!", the three friends, looked at each other, unable to get a thing. The voice went on:

"Sit back, relax, and… HANG ON FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Courage, frantically pulling the brake lever, screamed: "AAAAHHHHH!", while Numbuh 3 was screaming, confused: " Numbuh 5! What do we do! what do we do! What do we dooooo!" "Numbuh 5 doesn't know! It's too terrible and scaring, even for me!", said numbuh 5, totally freaked out of her mind.

**Cliffhanger! What's going to happen now! Well, once again, I apologize for not updating as quick as I wanted, but no need to worry! It won't take me long to be posting the final chapter of this exciting adventure! Check out ****Chapter VII: Courage and the KND on the Big Stinkin' City – Part IV – The Final Confrontation. Stay Tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII: Courage and the KND on the Big Stinkin' City – Part IV – The Final Confrontation.

Back at the theatre, Muriel was still rehearsing, being blissfully watched by Numbuhs 4 and 89, while Numbuh 1 was still doing his paperwork and Numbuh 2 and Lizzie were goofing off. Eustace and Buschwick were now disputing who had the longest hair on the legs.

"When you say you're right, you're right, yours are longer", said Buschwick, apparently acknowledging that Eustace leg hair were longer than his.

"Told ya so!", replied Eustace. Numbuh 1 sighed: "What a waste of time!", he sneered. Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard, and a voice from someone outside was heard, saying: "Five minutes for showtime!"

"Your son better be here quick with my coffee!", said Buschwick, lighting sparks of suspicion in both Numbuhs 4 and 89.

"C'mon, that stupid dog is probably goofing off! Must be being scared by even a simple mouse he ever finds on the way!", said Numbuh 1.

"Listen, Nigel Uno, you better watch your vocabulary or We're reporting you to Numbuh 362!", Replied an angry Numbuh 4, indignant of his fellow teammate's behavior.

"Yeah, and we mean it!", added Numbuh 89, sharing her friend's indignation.

Suddenly the place started to shake, and the train Numbuhs 3 and 5, plus Courage, were riding, apperared out from underground, going like crazy by all the floors above.

"You always can count on my Courage and his friends to get the job done!, said Muriel, proudly.

The train continued to going up the floors of the building, with a terrifying rumble, until it finally stopped.

"New York City Radio Music Hall, Last Stop!", The squeaky mechanical voice of the train said.

"What's going on here? Did Numbuhs 3, 5 and stupid Numbuh 302 just destroyed that place with a metropolitan subway train!" Exclaimed a startled Numbuh 1.

"KUKI – CHAN!", Exclaimed Numbuhs 4 and 89, fearing for their friend, and ran to the last vagon which was stretched out on the room. Suddenly the door was forced out and fell, revealing the three friends, dazzled and still a bit scared.

"Courage, girls, you all arrive just in time to see my performance!", said Muriel kindly.

"ALL RIGHT YOU TWO! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS! HAVE YOU TWO TURNED INTO JUVENILE DELINQUENTS NOW!", Numbuh 1, screamed, apparently wasting no time in scolding his teammates for something he believed they did.

"You bettuh watch out your words, buddy, or Numbuh 5 here will make you balder than you already are!", Replied an angry Numbuh 5.

"Yeah, we already endured such scary things today because of that damn package and when we arrive, you come here to fatigue our nerves with your stupid nonsense! C'mon, Numbuh 1, give us a break, OK! We had enough trouble for today!", added an even angry Numbuh 3

"Easy, Sweetheart!", exclaimed an anguished Numbuh 4, rushing to embrace his beloved girl. "What happened, Onee – Chan! Are you guys OK!", followed Numbuh 89, also hugging her sister plus Numbuh 5 and Courage.

While the girls were telling what happened to their fellow teammates, Buschwick grabbed the package and when he opened it, he took out a squathing rod from inside and tried to sweep the window with it, but it was damaged, much to his anger.

"You ruined my squathing rod! It's the end for the sitar lady! Nobody double crosses schwick!" He squatted, while he was opening the mouse door on the wall, much to Courage's horror.

"We better save our friend from that creature! C'mon, guys, let's go!", said Numbuh 5, grabbing Numbuh 360, along with Courage and Numbuh 3, and went into the train.

"Right! After you!", Exclaimed Numbuhs 2, 4 and 89, and the three of them followed suit after their fellow teammates went into the train.

"Can someone tell me what's going on in here!", Exclaimed a confused Numbuh 1, apparently not understanding a thing of what was happening.

The others, persecuted by Buschwick, were running as fast as they could by the length of the train, until they reached the end of the train, which led then to the stage where Muriel was supposed to perform. A spotlight was lit above them, and stimulated by this, Muriel started to perform, to her teammates' delight.

But the fun was interrupted soon when Buschwick showed up. Courage hid on Muriel's back, but when the giant cockroach was about to catch them, a curtain opens behind them, with a formation of actresses dancing, and along them, the cop who followed Courage and Numbuhs 3 and 5 all the time, much to Buschwick's panic!

"I said, NO COPS!", he exclaimed, but he was kicked away into a tuba by the cop, which said:

"Hmm, seems like we finally got ya, Buschwick!"

"Schwick, just Schwick!", exclaimed the arrested cockroach.

Meanwhile. Muriel was making a successful performance, which was reflected by the unanimous ovation of the crowd, which was loudly applauding her, and Numbuhs 2 through 5, plus Numbuh 89, were dancing happily.

In the rehearsal room, Numbuh 1 and Eustace were watching the performance, but soon switched the channels. Then Eustace said:

"Two thousand channels and still nothing to watch! Damn it!"

"I agree! Coming down here was a pure waste of time!", added Numbuh 1.

We then see that the creature had attacked both of them, leaving only their skeletons, literally, while Lizzie was leaning against the wall, terrified, looking at the two.

"Oh , God! What happened to my poor Nigie! Nigie!", she exclaimed, terrified, while the mouse door closed noisily.

**END TRANSMISSION**.

**Well, that's it! So, what do you think! I hope you all liked it! But, if you want, you have the right to flame, but don't be tyrannical! More stories will come out soon! Saty tuned!**


End file.
